Just like anyother day
by D'Onofrio-fan
Summary: Bobby's 51st Birthday


**Disclaimer: Don't own em if I did the series would still be **

**running! Dick Wolf get your head out of your ass.**

**JUST LIKE ANY OTHER DAY.**

**CHAPTER ONE.**

**August 19****th**** 2012. MCS 1PP.**

**0730 am**

**Bobby walked into the bullpen already exhausted. The case they were working on was high profile and they had not only the Chief of Detectives looking over their shoulder but the Mayor also. Last night however Captain Hannah had ordered them home and to get some rest. Bobby had spent the night going over the case files and photos. Sleep, as always, eluded him.**

**He walked into the conference room and started studying all the witness statements again. Four days previously they had gotten a call out to a murder scene. It was a brutal murder their victim had been beaten beyond recognition. After the Autopsy they had identified her as a Ms. Theresa Connor personal secretary of the Mayor. That was when the shit had hit the fan it was immediately over all the headlines in the news. They were given the obligatory briefing on no comments to the press etc. **

**It was a heinous crime, whoever had killed Ms. Connor had done it with a lot of hate and they had broken nearly every bone in her body. Her head and face though had taken the worst of the blows, which led me to believe that this was a killing out of jealousy. **

**I was reading the witness statement from the mayor's wife when Eames's arrived and placed my cup of coffee in front of me. I was pleased to notice that she had managed to get some sleep.**

"**You look like hell Bobby I can see you didn't get any sleep. You even forgot to change your clothes from yesterday!" Eames smirked when she saw the look of shock cross Bobby's face. **

"**Gotcha" She gave him her sweetest smile and knuckled down to her work. It was always fun to catch her partner out.**

**Bobby smirked at her and they spent the next 4 hours cross referencing the evidence. After lunch they were due to drive over to question the lady who had given the Mayor's wife her alibi for the time of the murder. Alex had agreed that the wife was the number 1 suspect. Something Captain Hannah was not happy about, but after they had told him their theories on the case he had agreed with them. It was now down to putting pressure on her alibi and see if we could press her enough to make her tell us the truth. If anyone could do it then Bobby could I almost felt sorry for Mrs. Chamberlain I really did. It also gave me an idea. It would be a 2 hour drive over to Connecticut enough time for me to plan a little birthday celebration for Bobby.**

**All being said it was 2200 pm when we had finalized all the booking forms and finished off all the paperwork. I glanced over at Bobby he looked exhausted. **

**Bobby had been incredible in his dance with Mrs. Chamberlain and it had only taken him an hour to break her down to confessing that the Mayor's wife wasn't with her and that her alibi was a lie. By the time we had returned to 1PP the arrests had been made and there was a major circus of reporters swarming around 1pp. After she had lost her alibi she confessed to murdering Ms. Connor. **

**I looked up at him across our desk and noticed that he had fallen asleep, so without hesitation I got up and gently woke him up. He looked all cute when he was disorientated. Now I had to put my plan into action. **

"**C'mon Bobby, let's get out of here I think we need to celebrate closing that case and your Birthday." **

**I kept an eye on him as we made our way to my car to make sure he didn't bolt for it. I needn't have worried though as he was too tired to resist. So I drove him back to my place, again having to gently wake him once I was parked in my drive. We took his overnight bag out of the trunk of my car and entered my house. I herded him to my couch and then ordered us our favorite Chinese food.**

**I sat on her couch and drank my bottle of beer. Eames had disappeared to shower and change her clothes. I took off my tie and opened up a couple of buttons of my shirt. I could feel my exhaustion radiating from me in waves if I hadn't have been so tired there was no way I would have gone along with this, it was dangerous territory. Since our return to MCS, I could feel that line that kept us apart fading with every day. Truth was I loved being with her and I certainly didn't think of her as a sister, like I had told Gyson in our sessions. I could never act on my feelings though as I didn't want to lose our friendship or my partner. She couldn't possibly feel the same way about me though I had ruined any ambition she ever had.**

**The sound of her buzzer jerked me out of my thoughts and I saw Eames rush to the door to get the food. She returned and was wearing silk pajamas that clung in all the right places, after she had placed the food on the table she rushed to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of champagne and glasses to drink from.**

**After our meal I was handed the champagne bottle to pop the cork. It was midnight and now my 51****st**** Birthday to say the thought depressed me was an understatement. 51 years old and what did I have to show for my life? Great a solve rate! I poured us our drinks and then Alex clinked her glass with mine and wished me a Happy Birthday and handed me a gift wrapped box. I was still wondering where on earth she had kept it, when she told me to open it. I set my glass down and started to unwrap it and couldn't stop my grin as I finally saw what it was. **

**I had given my gift for Bobby's birthday a lot of thought. I had fallen in love with my partner during my pregnancy, he had supported me when my family had returned home and I was left all alone at the hospital. He never left my side and took the brunt of all my post partum depression and was always supportive. All these years later I realized that if anybody was to have to make the first move it definitely wasn't going to be Bobby. Since his mothers illness I had watched him transform and deteriorate in front of me. It had hurt me that he refused to let me in to help him and I had truly let him know how pissed I was at him, maybe a little too harsh at times. I regretted a few things that I had said to him during those times. I would have his back all over again no matter what though. I loved him. I watched his face as he saw what my present was and I closely watched his face as he read the accompanying card. **

**I looked at the cufflinks and tie clip embossed with St Michael on them they were made of gold and must have cost a fortune. Many years ago I had gotten Alex a necklace with a golden St Michael pennant after she had been kidnapped by Jo Gage. I had left it beside her hospital bed. I had never told her that it was from me. She never stopped wearing it though. I now knew that she had long known that the gift was from me. I was pretty nervous when I opened the attached card and read what was written on it. **

_**TO BOBBY**_

_**My best friend and partner**_

_**Happy 51st Birthday.**_

_**Love Alex xxx.**_

_**I must have read the last sentence on that card a thousand times. I could feel a lump in my throat and tears in my eyes. Then I felt her hand on my cheek pulling my face down towards hers and lost myself when her lips covered mine. **_

_**This was not just another day it was without a doubt the best Birthday I had ever had in my life.**_

_**The End…..**_


End file.
